User talk:Evanf/Archive3
PokePower Member I'm about 200 edits away from becoming a PokePower Member (if I'm accepted) and I was wondering, how do you get your nicknames e.g. Your Builder, Franky Bob's Graphic Artist etc. Do you get asked, or is it based on what you edit. My nickname would be something like Lady Anime or something! Lol Hstar 17:02, January 16, 2011 (UTC) PokePower Member Name Ok. You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 19:16, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay. But if I can't do that, could you please just make the link without making it turn into the different colors or pictures? (That's how I understand from the last one.) You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 00:19, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Could you keep it the black/red colors? You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 00:25, January 17, 2011 (UTC) OK! But can you make the "You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark" part red with black surroundiing it? (The first one you made) You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 00:48, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I Didn't Leave I Never Left, I am just working at Pokemon Fanon Wiki AND this wiki now, oh, and i've been away so thts y i havnt been editing--Watty2010 01:27, January 17, 2011 (UTC)Watty2010 New sig It doesn't work. See? -----> 20:50, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok, ill get Straight back to Work!!! oh,ok ok, sorry, you're the one to thank! Thanks! Re: Block reversed their edit, it could have been an accident, so I won't block them. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 23:29, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I need you to rearrange the Gijinkas so Luxio Is Before Luxray Please, it won't work fer me Pokemon Gijinka What did you change on pokemon gijinka a sec ago? Re:Re: Block I usually don't block people unless it's excesssive vandalism. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 00:17, January 18, 2011 (UTC) It worked. THANK YOU!!! And, would it work if I just typed in the same stuff to make my signature this on the Bakugan Wiki? You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 12:28, January 18, 2011 (UTC) PokePower I like the name you came up with - "Anime Builder" 'cause I edit anything Anime related, but I do other things aswell like building the wiki (Is MrArceus harsh or nice only I don't want to irritate him) Thanks for doing all this for me, hopefully when I make my 800th edit, I'll be able to repay you somehow Hstar 14:37, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Good news I can use a template in which the name of a user in an image doesn't appear. it's very populair on Lostpedia. I can explain to you, how it works. I'm sure you would like it, and I think it's better if it's there :) I wanna help the Wiki a lot. The articles will looking better and we have here a happy Pokémon Wikia. So, how do you think about that? I hope you agree :) --Station7 20:36, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay. It all works except for the pictures. You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 21:27, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Look at my userpage to see how it looks ;) --Station7 21:32, January 18, 2011 (UTC) It would help if you did it... But you don't have to if you don't want to. You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 21:33, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I have an all-star basketball game in an hour... Random, but true. You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 21:37, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 21:38, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the promotion! I never knew you could promote people! But nevermind that Thank you so much anyway! So who else has promoted e.g. I'm a chief editor, what have other people been promoted to? Btw I'm gonna have to be really responsible now I've been promoted - no funny business! Also if people get directed to me do they want stuff specifically from me or can I ask people like you for help if I can't do it myself (on an occaision - not all the time otherwise I wouldn't be worthy of promotion) Hstar 13:34, January 20, 2011 (UTC) User of the Month I have created a nomination template for User of the Month, , and I was wondering if you would like to add the users to it for February 2011. If not, I can always do it, but I thought you might want to do it since you have been managing the User of the Month Poll. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 18:41, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :The poll was started on October 21st, I won that poll, then the poll wasn't changed until December 9th, then it was changed on December 27th, 28th and finally on the 31st. Since the poll was changed repeatedly, I just made myself and MarioGalaxy the previous winners. The poll should only be changed on the 31st or the 1st of the month so there is enough time to properly vote. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 21:54, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll do the nominations template. But remember to not change the monthly templates in the middle of the month, it doesn't look "professional". Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 22:03, January 20, 2011 (UTC) PokePower Do you think I would ever be a PokePower member? (I am ranked #7 AND I am changing all of the Japanese Generation V names to their English names.) You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 01:12, January 21, 2011 (UTC) My editing style could possibly be changing the names. And so I am about half way there... Dang it. You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 01:18, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Also, do I get any credit for changing ALL of the Generation V names to their actual English names? You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 01:19, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I just left him a message. You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 01:27, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Message Actually, the welcome message should also change with template:I.--Station7 16:59, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Your back! Hoorah your back, good to see you. We have a big problem since you "left" there's been problems like Darkraian10 wanting to join PokePower which is good but he doesn't have 800+ edits everyones wondering why you "left" and also everyone in PokePower is cool with me joining except MrArceus - we haven't had any confirmation yet from him as he hasn't come to the wiki recently. Chief Editor of the Anime Department - Hstar 14:13, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Crimsonnavy said/My Signature Crimsonnavy said if it were up to him I would already be in, then he asked me what title I would like. I've left a note on MrArceus's talk page on the link you gave me and am awaiting a reply. If he doesn't reply I'll come back to you or Crimsonnavy to ask for advice. OMG MY SIGNATURE IS BEAUTIFUL! It's gorgeous! I have an awesome icon for Mr Arceus if he wants it, I'll send you the pic. {SUB{User:Hstar/Sig}SUB} wait lol (silly me) I couldn't quite understand your instructions. Could you send me my signature but with spaces in it? So then I can copy it and take the spaces out? My name?! uhm, I've had this name for over 3 months now on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia and I haven't had ANY complaints there, so I'm not even considering. Also, I don't consider "Hell" to be a curseword --' - RavenFromHell I'm cool with that, just gimme a heads-up if they do, alright? I'm still new to the Poké-Wiki and all... - RavenFromHell Yay it works lol You insert a template you type in what you told me - it works! I've left a note I've left a note on both of MrArceus wiki talk pages and am awaiting his reply, if he's unhappy with me or if you get a chance to talk to him, please tell him about my notes. You're back??? So does this mean I am not going to be a member of PokePower? You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 21:23, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I do have 800 edits. Look at my TOTAL edit count. it's in my information box. click on the number of edits on the bottom. You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 21:33, January 23, 2011 (UTC) It says that on THIS WIKI I have about 806, and on all other wikis I have about 1,460 edits. You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 21:43, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but do you mind teling me what the 810 is then? You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 21:53, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Your comment on Darkraian10's talk page sounds an awful lot like Charitwo's message and try not to threaten other users. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 22:01, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I thought that counted... You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 22:05, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I am done with all of this edit stuff. Forget any of this happened. But can I please be the captain of the dark Team? You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 22:10, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much!!! You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 22:33, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Poke Team joining I'll join to be a member of the Fire Team, but I don't knnow if I'll become a captain or not. I'll list myself as a captain for now and I'll downgrade myself if I feel as if I'm doing crap at it. Violo 00:06, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok. G2G. You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 13:46, January 24, 2011 (UTC) How long? How long do you think I should wait for MrArceus? I know it's only been a day but he hasn't replied to my comment, and I'm just asking now incase you aren't online other times. Also your the only one he seems to talk to the most so if you talk could you mention this? Did he deny CelestiaStar? I saw that request you put in a while ago. Yeah... You are so lucky. You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 20:47, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Team Organisation? Maybe it would be possible to add the Pokemon teams to a category like "Pokemon Wiki Groups" or maybe there could be separate pages for the teams with the format "Team:", but I dunno. Just throwing out some ideas. Maybe consider them if this works out. Violo 06:22, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Water Team I've decided to join the Water Pokemon Team - not just because your in it - I always choose water as my starter and I can think of a water pokemon I dislike. And yes I have edited the page and put my name as a member. SORRY!!!!!!!! Seriously, i'm just trying to get new members! And how did I not act humble? Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 13:25, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 16:57, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Would you mind making one of those flyers for the Dark team for us? Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 22:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Evanf... Two more teams were created within the past hour: the Dragon Team and the Ground Team, the latter of which was created by an Anonymous User. What do you think should happen about these? DarkusMaster 03:04, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah and now they adding there Pokemon and who there captain are. Personally I think you delete them but its up to you. One of the creators is Pokemonmewtwos. I think you should contact him.Gatorfan6 12:29, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Trainer Red wants to join Fire Team, it's the only spot left, so I'm letting him in, okay? Violo 22:08, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Do you think we should have a Dragon Team? Or Ground? You Can't Mess With... The King of the Dark! 13:08, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Crimsonnavy Message I put the following on Crimsonnavy's talk page and I think I should ask you the same question: *Remember you said "I would say give it another week, if he doesn't reply on any medium, Franky bob or I will admit you..." well it's been a week/7 days since the 23rd of January (when this all started and I contacted MrArceus) I don't know about anyone else but I haven't received anything from Mr Arceus saying I could or couldn't join. Should I wait another week?* So should I wait another week or what? (Crimsonnavy hasn't yet replyed so I thought I'd ask you aswell) By the way, Crimsonnavy let me in as a PokePower member. You Can't Mess With... The King of the Dark! 00:37, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello? You Can't Mess With... The King of the Dark! 12:56, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Over the Moon I am so pleased. It's an honour to be in PokePower, and I'm the only girl, which is cool but slightly worrying! Ah well. Big thank you to you, Crimsonnavy and the LatiasFan for being supportive. ﻿ My Cousin It is true, plus i'm not a battler so i said i only do contests, but i do sometimes battle. but contests rule!Watty2010 00:44, February 2, 2011 (UTC)Watty2000 Please Help I want to join the water team but I don't know how. Oops... I forgot to sign the "Please Help" message. : Signed OshawottRocks (click the image to see him dance) 12:27, February 2, 2011 (UTC) How do you add that bar thingy. I was wondering how I add that bar thing on my profile that shows the things like home town and the other things could you tell me how to do it or if you could add it then I will fill it. Also those badge things for the pokemon teams are cool. Thanks bakugancollecter 01:18, February 3, 2011 (UTC) One more thing how do I copy it ? Ok. Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! 12:30, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I said that because thats what you are supposed to do once you make an archive. Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! 12:59, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok. ~~ Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! ~~ 21:16, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Something Bad... In recent wikia activity, someone without an account made a page with a bad word (really bad.) :I took care of it. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 23:20, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Should I replace Creativeawesome on the Dark Team with someone else? Because he is inactive. ~~ Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! ~~ 13:36, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok. ~~ Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! ~~ 20:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Gaehwasan Gaehwasan already joined PokePower. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 01:18, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Can i join you're water team?Drakusgal231 02:26, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Who won. So which Team won for this month? Winxfan1 19:03, February 19, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 Project Anime You've edited some Anime related Articles right? Well you promoted me to where I am now so do you want to join Project Anime? Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 12:44, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Template Colours I want a certain colour to be on a Template (Userbox) but I typed it in and it didn't come up. I thought that's strange because you were able to get that Sea Green colour for my signature. Is there a way of adding colours to make them available to use in Templates? I'm going to ask Crimsonnavy aswell. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 17:19, February 24, 2011 (UTC) I have an idea for the featured user of the month. Like on the Sonic Wiki, somebody should interview them and ask them questions, actually many wikis do this! We should to! Examples of questions are: Why did you join the Pokemon Wiki? Who is your favorite Pokemon? If possible, can I do the interviews, if not thats fine too! :) Bullet Francisco 04:11, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Ghost Team Hey...ummm...I'm not an admin, so i was wondering is there any way that you could organize a ghost team or something, for the Pokemon Teams, before they properly start? Vaticus 00:55, March 11, 2011 (UTC) VANDALYSM ON PAGE= Wynaut !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! New Team Can I make the Psychic Team or Ice Team? I really want to organize a team and be the captain! Bullet Francisco Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! '20:36, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay... And sorry about the delayed answer. That's the one little problem. I can't go on here as much because out of nowhere, I an starting to have a LOT of assignments in school. ☆ Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! ☆ 00:43, March 29, 2011 (UTC) How's it been? Hey, i haven't seen you around that much also at the pokemon teams also, the pokemon teams has been inactive afterwards, how's it been? You okay? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28]] (Let's Talk) 13:20, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok, wow, so you're a patroller on other wiki's, wow :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 05:47, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Ghost Team Hi! I'm Rank #8 on this Wiki and can I make a new Team called Ghost Team? Tnx a lot. Arceus The God of Pokemon 11:49, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Should we make a Flying, Dragon, and Ice team? (In the requests.) ☆Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!☆ 21:16, April 13, 2011 (UTC) We haven't talked in ages I'm guessing you're busy. I feel really bad, like I've neglected you all this time. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be where I am today, so thank you. D'you think you'd have time for this wiki, I'd love you to be a member of Project Anime. I apologise if you feel bad, I need to talk to you more often. Tell me what you've been doing as your so busy! :) Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 19:52, April 21, 2011 (UTC)